A Thousand Years
by no white horse for me
Summary: Songfic to A thousand years by Christina Perri. Lost moment between Ron and Hermione, but still about them! R&R


_**Hey! So this is my second songfic (first for Harry Potter) and this one is to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. I think this song really suits them, I don't know why, but it does! Anyway, so the names are from the perspectives of the two characters, and it's basically a lost conversation between Ron & Hermione during Half-blood Prince. Ron is dating Lavender, and this is basically the first time they've talked ever since Hermione tried to smoosh him with birds but they hit the wall and burst. it's kind of a sad ending, but I think it's sweet, so don't kill me! Enjoy! And for those of you who have been reading 'Unrequited Love', PLEASE REVIEW! i'll continue to upload :)**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colours and promises<em>

When Hermione sees him, her heart speeds up. It feels like it's running a marathon in her chest, rattling in her ribcage. His hair is beautiful – fiery red with tints of gold, and she loves it. And he promises her, promises her so many things. 'I do love Lavender', 'It's not an act', and most popular, 'I have done my homework, 'Mione, let it be.'

_How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

She's never really had a proper boyfriend, or a long-lasting relationship. Sure, she dated Viktor Krum once in fourth year, but she couldn't really have given a crap about him. And as she watches him near the lake, standing there silently, watching the ripples go over the lake, all of her troubles somehow disappear, as if they were never there. She steps toward him, so close it's as if she can almost touch him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

So, she really should tell him how she feels, but she knows it won't really matter – he's got the girl of his dreams wrapped in his arms, and she's just an onlooker, feeling as her heart gets hit by a hammer. But every day she waits for him, is just another day she loves him. She's loved him ever since that first day on the train. She's loved him for a thousand years, and she'll love him until she draws her last breath, probably after.

_**RON**_

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
>Every hour has come to this<br>One step closer_

Every time he sees her, it's like the world stops spinning, like the clock doesn't move. She's beautiful, with that wild mane of brown hair she can't seem to control, and those beautiful brown eyes that light up when she smiles. Whoever she has fallen for, Ron thinks, is very lucky. He sees the hurt that is played across her face when they see Ginny and Harry. He's come to the conclusion that she loves Harry. But he's wrong.

He will fight for her, he will be brave. He will not let _anyone _hurt her. He will not let anyone take her away from him. He loves her too much for that to happen. He just wants to see her happy, is all. Yeah, happy.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Every day without her is torture. Sure, he's with Lavender, but he doesn't care for her the way he does Hermione. Lavender's okay, but she gets annoying. Hermione lights up a room when she enters, and Ron loves to stare at her, listen to her talk – if he had his way, he'd listen to her talk from a Muggle telephone book for all he cared. A thousand years, and a thousand more. That's how long he'll love her, and probably more.

_And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

He thought that eventually, he'd find a special girl and it would be a kind of 'love at first sight' thing. It wasn't, needless to say. They couldn't stand each other in the beginning, but did so for Harry's sake. But his feelings grew stronger for her – when she was Petrified, when he bought her that perfume that he still occasionally caught a whiff of (he had been forced to buy everyone else in his family jellybeans). So many times, his feelings for her had increased, and almost equal amount of times, he had been sure his feelings had never been returned.

_**HERMIONE**_

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

She's so close to him, so close it's as if he's breathing down her neck. She can feel him behind her, watching her. The Gryffindor common room is deserted, just the two of them here, alone. Harry had gone up to bed not too long ago, realizing what these two needed – time together. They sit in silence for a bit, before Ron speaks, breaking the silence and causing Hermione to leap in the air.

'So, um, you and McLaggen dating, huh?' He questions, trying not to wince.

Hermione can't help but laugh at the thought of the stuck up Quidditch player who she can't stand but 'dates' him just to get under Ron's skin. 'McLaggen's a total git. I don't really like him.' She says, doodling blankly on a piece of parchment.

Ron nods, but on the inside, he's leaping with joy. She doesn't like him! She doesn't like McLaggen!

'and you and Lavender, hmm?' she asks him nonchalantly, and Ron almost slides off his armchair. Hermione hasn't talked to him in weeks, and he's quite happy at this small contact. But talking on such a touchy subject is a bit of a shock.

'Yeah, me and Lavender. Bit of a shock that she'd choose me, isn't it?' He jokes with a nervous laugh, running a hand along his neck.

For Hermione, this is all too much. She scrunches up the bit of parchment, chucks it in the fire and hurriedly shoves her books into her bag angrily. She's halfway to the steps when he realizes she's moved. 'Where are you going?'

She spins on him and stands at the foot of the stairs, glaring toward him. 'No, it's not a 'bit of a shock' that she chose you! I can think of a million reasons why a girl would choose you, but you don't seem to care what I think! You're such an oblivious idiot that you spend half your time chasing one girl around the school when you can't even see the one that's _**right in front of you**_!' She shrieks, close to tears, but she has one more thing to say before she completely breaks down.

'And I'm sick of being second best.' She runs up the stairs, leaving a very confused Ron in her wake. Just before she slips inside her dormitory, she hears him say quietly, 'you're never second best, 'Mione.' She's close to tears as she ducks inside her dormitory and flings onto her bed, crying her heart out.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

She's found him, found the love of her life, but he doesn't realize it. He doesn't realize that the girl he needs is right in front of him. Because he's such an idiot. She loves him, too much for either of them to comprehend. But she'd wait a thousand years for him, if she needed to. If that was what it took for him to realize. She'd wait a thousand years for him to finally realize.

It feels as though she already has.


End file.
